


Better to Die of Exhaustion than Boredom

by Loz



Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loz/pseuds/Loz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn is bored, Gus is working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better to Die of Exhaustion than Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'It's okay to say, "I love you" fest', July 2010.

Shawn's bored, so he wriggles about on his chair, switching his legs over one knee and the other until he can get in a comfortable position where his buttocks are suitably cushioned and he still shows off his manly calves. He twiddles his thumbs and stares interrogatively at Gus and wants to be doing something, God.

"Guuus," he says, slowly and lowly, making sure he doesn't smirk.

"You do that again and I will punch you in the neck, Shawn. My fist, your neck, make a decision."

Shawn raises an eyebrow. "I think you may need to take classes in anger management."

Gus glances up from his computer for a hair's breadth of a second. "No, I don't. I never get angry at work, with my parents, calling Joy, at tap class or on the rare occasions I get to go to the museum or art gallery annoyance-free. I only ever get angry with you. I need Shawn Management classes."

"Oooh!" Shawn exclaims, tipping back in his chair, drawing his knees up so he's sitting cross-legged, and ruining his entire suave man-of-supreme-excellence effect. He bubbles at the possibilities. "Shawn Management 101. Lesson one: how to keep your Shawn amused while updating the budget and reconciling expenses. This is a class you would surely fail. Lesson two: ensuring your Shawn does not run off with the Psychmobile keys to go get chimichangas. For which you'd barely attain a passing grade. Lesson three: maintenance and care of your Shawn --- massage, lubrication and a routine probe. The only aspect you’d actually ace. I could get behind Shawn Management classes."

Gus closes his eyes together for five slow seconds, before opening them and giving Shawn his best approximation of a death stare. “You would not run these, classes, Shawn, I am not insane. Shawn Management is a specialized skill honed by years of experience. Only Henry and Madeleine would be remotely qualified.”

“Eww. That’s sick. You’re sick, Gus.”

Gus goes back to typing far too quickly to actually be typing. Shawn swings his chair full circle by gripping onto his table. Then swings back the other way. He changes position again, planting his feet on the floor. He stands and slides into the center of the office, doing a short interpretive dance.

“Look, I know that this is important, but, dude, can’t you do it when I’m not around?”

“You’re always around.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Yes-uh. I told you at the start and I don’t want to but I’ll tell you again: you let me finish what I need to do and we can go get Baskin-Robbins. ‘Letting’ involves minimal movement and less speech.”

“Whoa. I really love you when you’re commanding and gruff and stern. Oh, Gus, please take me now?”

Shawn stretches his arms out wide, throws his head back. He totally expects Gus to make a huffy little snort and type even faster, but instead he hears the chair being pulled back. He opens his left eye a fraction, trying to see what’s going on, and within a second, Gus is right there, hands on his sides, pushing him back into his chair. Gus hovers over him, mouth near the corner of his lips. He speaks soft and dangerous. In the good way.

“I know you love me and I love you too, but even more than that, I like to finish what I’ve started.”

Shawn looks up at Gus through lowered lashes. He uses his very best pleading voice. “I know you do. But just this one time can’t you make an exception? For me?”

Gus kisses him twice, close-mouthed but somehow not chaste, and Shawn jumps up and down in heartfelt glee on the inside when he thinks about how ridiculously lucky he is. Gus ruffles Shawn’s hair as he pulls away. “No.”

Shawn's bored, so he wriggles about on his chair, but now his mind is active --- thinking about everything he and Gus can do later, mind whirling in concentration on promised ice cream and heated looks. It means he’s quiet for least three minutes and forty-two seconds before he can’t handle it any more and he pulls Gus’s chair away from his desk. He tilts Gus’s head back and kisses him possessively, and ignores Gus as he says “you are damn lucky I just clicked ‘save and quit’.”


End file.
